Mark of Love
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: She's sick of watching him, of being an ornament on his sleeve. She wants power. 'You don’t get the mark just because you want it You have to earn it.'


**A/N:** Written for **Dracoaspen** on request. Post HBP. Please also check my profile for an important note to everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

**Mark of Love**

Pansy Parkinson sat quietly on the sofa in the Slytherin Common room, watching the blonde boy beside her sleep in the night. His usual sneer he wore was gone form his handsome face, leaving a weary expression in place. She watched his chest fall up and down slowly and sighed, hoping to not wake him. She wanted to watch him in peace, without worry; numb to the world around him.

_It should be a sin to love someone_, she thought to herself, agitated. _Why, Draco? Why won't you let me in?_ She inwardly hoped he would answer her question, but knew he never would. She would have to find the answer herself. She took a small breath and lounged further into the sofa, watching the fire burn. The sparks flew in the air every seconds, falling almost like they were making a dance.

She knew it was coming; the day he was going to leave. She wasn't stupid. She had pieced the clues together before even Blaise knew what was going to happen. She knew Draco better than anyone, maybe even himself. Pansy had grown up with him, being only a month younger than he, and she had lived close to him in the manner across the street up till she was ten, and then her father moved them closer to coast. Their mothers liked to have tea when they were younger, often times, shoving the two of them off to a nanny to play together. She had become his best friend, and he hers. It wasn't till the middle of their third year when things began to really change. Draco stood up for her more, and Pansy watched over him like a hawk. In their forth year, he kissed her. Not the way her father or mother would when they said goodbye to her either. He kissed her in a way that made her blush, because Daphne Greengrass said it was the best thing that would ever happen to a girl.

Pansy had never really believed, per say, in love. Not the way fairy tales and books told it, to say the least. But she did believe in love. She believed it was possible to feel compassionate about someone, or maybe even something. But she didn't believe it was possible to love someone and live happily ever after with them. She hadn't grown up in that world. Her parents loved each other to the point that they could stand being around on another, but they weren't in love with each other. Her father worked with a Quidditch company and her mother stayed home, organizing events with other women in their little society group, and when her father came home her mother didn't kiss him and ask how his day was, she merely told him dinner was ready. Their life was merely to bare a child to carry out their fortune and name, and pretend to be happy.

Pansy always saw straight threw them.

There was a soft crackle from the fireplace, and Draco flinched in his sleep. Watching him, Pansy gave a small yawn. The heat and quietness making her feel rather tired as well. She almost had the urge to get up and sneak into the kitchens for some warm milk. And, although the idea struck as a brilliant plan, she didn't move. This wasn't the time to fulfill her midnight food cravings. She watched him awake, first rubbing his eyes, and then staring at her with a small hint of a smile tugging in the corner of his lips.

"What are you doing down here, Parkinson?" Asked Draco, sitting up across from her. She ignored the way his lips lazy said her name.

"I was watching you," Replied Pansy, softly. "I didn't want to wake you."

Draco's pale eyes searched the room. It had to be late. No one else was awake, and Pansy was dressed in only her nightgown. "You should go to bed." He murmured.

"I'm not that tired…" Pansy stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. There was a sheer lace of sweat still embedded on his forehead, and she watched him wipe it away and pull her to him as she sat down. "I'm just… bored," Said Pansy, giggling softly as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I'm sure we could find something to do…"

Giggling, Pansy pushed him away. She didn't have time to play right now. She needed answers. "I'm sure you could, Draco." She said with a sigh.

He raised a brow at her, questioningly. "What?"

Pansy just shrugged and looked away from him. "You missed dinner again and you didn't meet me in the library like you promised---,"

"--- I'm sorry. I got caught up." He interrupted, brushing his hand on her arm. "I'm so busy, Pansy. I don't know how long I keep going…"

"Draco, why won't you tell me what is going on?"

Draco sighed. "I don't want you to get involved

_Just tell me for once, Draco_, She wanted to scream. "But I want to."

"No." He said, firmly. He didn't even look her in the eyes when he answered her, merely pushed her to the side and stood up, facing his back to her. "I don't want you involved."

"Why?" She asked. "I'm just as capable as you are… and even more capable than those idiots you drag around, Draco. Why?"

She was pleading him, but she honestly didn't have the care nor the strength any longer to stop her.

The wizard gave a sigh before turning back to her and replying, "Because, I don't want you to get hurt."

Pansy was furious. Stop pushing me away, Draco! "But I can! I _want_ to, Draco! If the Dark Lord will let you join the ranks, so can I! I'm just as good as your aunt, you even said it yourself, Draco," She hissed, breathing heavily with anger, "Don't deny it either. You're just scared."

"I'm not scared." He retorted. "Now stop this, Pansy. I have my reasons for not confining in you!"

Her eyes were blazing with anger, hate for the world to turn him against her, and sadness that he felt he couldn't tell her. Why? Why was she so different than Blaise or even Theodore Nott the loner? She was his best friend, was she not? Maybe she wasn't anymore. Maybe time had changed how he felt for her? Perhaps he only used her, just as he used everyone else; manipulated her as well. He just used her too watch over him and make _him_ look good with a girl always at his arm… she knew he had joined the ranks, he hadn't even just denied it… But there was something more to it…

Her eyes went aflame. "Fine then, Malfoy. Have fun."

And that was the end of any friendship, Pansy decided as she stormed back to her four-poster bed. She didn't cry. She didn't even sigh, she merely growled in frustration into her pillow and fell asleep. Pansy was ambitious and cunning, and when it came down to it, she would get what she wanted. No doubt left in her mind. She wasn't going to do it for Draco anymore though, now she was going to do it to prove to him, she was just as good.

When the next day arrived, Pansy found it harder to open her eyes though, to look outside of her bed at her roommates who were quietly getting ready for their last classes of the week. She would normally just slip out of bed and get ready, but this morning she had no strength, instead, she stay curled up near her pillows, black hair fanning around her, and her skin ice cold. She watched through half lidded eyes as they each one by one left the dormitory, not bothering to try and awake her. She was going to skip classes today, get rest, only that wasn't how it went about.

Snape made her visit Madam Pompfrey when Greengrass told him she was still in bed, which royally screwed up her plans to sleep. Madam Pompfrey had insisted that she take a day to stay in the Hospital Wing, due to her clammy skin and fever. Pansy could barely open her mouth to protest before the elder woman had shoved her into a closed off bed. Sure, she might have been able to still get sleep, but once word got out, friends always ended up visiting; Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, and a few other girls from her year had all came in together, giggling and waking her from her recent slumber. Later Blaise came, just to "Make sure you weren't dieing because Malfoy would be pissed," as he had plainly stated, and left her with a wink.

Everything seemed fine the next morning when she went to breakfast, except for the fact that Draco was no where to be seen, but Pansy pretended to not care, even though deep down, she did. She took her usual seat, ate one buttered piece of toast, caught up with gossip with Daphne, and then she spent the rest of her morning and afternoon outside, since Tracey had insisted that they get some fresh spring air. _It was hardly fresh_, Pansy thought to herself; staring at the small wildflower she had picked form around the lake. She picked the petals off and threw them to the ground. _What a waste of time_, she wanted to say, _a complete and utter waste, not even listening to Draco talk about himself is this boring_. She sighed and began to twist the steam of the flower around her finger and then let it fall back down to the ground, soundlessly.

"Pansy are you okay?" Tracey asked as they found the trail leading back to the castle. The young girl played with a lock of brown hair as she waited for Pansy to answer, "Yeah. Of course I am. Just a little tired."

The third girl giggled behind them, "Look, Pans. Draco must not be mad at you any longer!"

"Who—What is he doing?" She asked incredulously, shocked. "Daphne, I have no clue who told you that---,"

"Pansy, everyone knew. He's been avoiding you, as he not?"

So they all noticed before even she did. That just makes it even **more** embarrassing for her. Everyone had noticed that the two weren't spending as much time together, and had figured it out first. When was the world ever going to stay on her side?

"No. We're both busy…"

Tracey and Daphne both giggled and shrugged. "Whatever…" They said in unison and scattered away as Pansy begged them not to leave her alone with him again.

Blue met gray.

"I don't want to talk to you," Hissed Pansy, looking away.

Draco frowned. "Well, that's to bad, because you're going to."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do."

"What? Yourself? How everything is about you? How everything goes your way? Forget the little people who stand up beside you and give you everything you need. They mean nothing apparently. No need to actually care, huh? I suppose I was just another little sidetrack, was I not? Having me around was just to make things look natural, so no one would suspect a thing? That's what I good at; giving you everything you need without a question…"

He stared at Pansy with a blank expression on his face. "Is that what you think?" He questioned, quirking a brow. "That I've just been using you as, quote, the little person?" Pansy couldn't' tell if his lips were curling up with amusement or with anger. "Pansy, you're so far from little person in life, and you know it. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have even **continued** school, no matter what mother wanted… I don't know where you got these idea's from, but they are far from true."

Pansy blinked. And blinked again. "Why then? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," He sighed, "I don't want you to get involved. Pansy, the last thing I want is to find out your in danger."

"I," She looked away, staring out toward the Quidditch pitch where she could see a few students still flying, "I want to…"

"Pansy…"

She brushed her ebony bangs form her face and sighed. "I want to join the ranks." She told him, valiantly. "I want to work with you!"

"**No**." He didn't even hesitated. Before Pansy could protest, he hushed her by placing a finger to her lip firmly. "I don't care what you want, do you hear me? You're not going to join the ranks. The Dark Lord will not go easy on you because you're a girl. You're to young. I will not allow you to get in the way."

"Get in the way?" She hissed, venomously. "You said so yourself that the Dark Lord doesn't care about age, and I'm only a month younger than you."

"And that is a very long month, indeed," He retorted, giving her a cynic smirk. "No means no, Pansy."

Growling, Pansy stepped away form him and threw him a dark look. "What makes you think you have any right to tell me what to do? Huh? I'm old enough to judge for myself. I don't need yours or anyone else's help, thanks." She said. _I'll show him. I'm not going to sit around and watch. _"I'm not joining for you."

Draco sighed. "You're right. You're not. Because you're not joining at all."

"How are you going to stop me?" She tested, narrowing her blue eyes to him. "Tell your father?"

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Don't…" He reiterated, dryly.

She felt like a child, fighting like she was, but this was getting ridiculous! "You just don't want me to because you know I'd be good!"

"Pansy! You know that isn't it at all."

She chuckled, darkly, and turned away. "I will join. I will be good."

"Pansy," He coaxed, reaching a hand out to her shoulder to turn her back around, but Pansy flinched her arm away. "You're not joining. And that's final."

"I am."

"Damn it," He reprimanded, "Will you just give up this damn pride of yours!"

"My pride? I'm not the one who won't even tell his own girl friend that he joined the ranks to begin with! I had to find out all on my own, Draco. You've been acting like I'm not even around, not unless there's a professor near by watching, then your… You're you again! How do you think that makes me feel? I'm not going to stand around any longer and be your trophy!"

He blinked at her. "Fine. You really think you're ready, then be ready tonight."

"What do you mean tonight?" She asked quickly.

"You have to be prepared for anything. You want to know what I was doing all year?" He asked, harshly. "I worked all year, day after day, to find a way to let Death Eaters in the castle. Tonight, I finished. Tonight the war begins, Pansy."

Their eyes locked for a moment, but Draco quickly looked away, breathing shallowly. He knew she wasn't ready. Not for this. He knew Pansy. "You want to join, then I suggest you stay out of the way. It'd be the best thing for you to do. I'm leaving tonight; I'm going to get marked."

"Wh--- I thought you were already…"

"Pansy, you don't get the mark just because you want it," Said Draco, ignoring her gaze. "You have to earn it."

---

The school was in an uproar. Dumbledore was found dead and several others were injured. No one knew for sure what had happened. Pansy sighed, pacing the hearth rug before the Slytherin's fireplace. Tracey and Daphne were both huddled together talking aimlessly, Blaise was staring at the wall with a fixed gaze, and everyone else was watching the older students. Time passed by slowly before anyone said anything.

"What do we do?" Asked Elisa Montague, a fifth year.

Pansy sighed. "What we're suppose to do," She started, "stick together."

"Pans," Daphne said softly, "You're Draco's---,"

"Was." Retorted Pansy, with a sigh. _Draco, how could you do this? What happened?_

---

"Pansy, did you pack everything you needed?" Pansy's mother asked her as they walked back form the Great Hall.

She was leaving, for, for good. Hogwarts was at it's end, and no one knew what would happen now that the loved headmaster was dead. McGonagall could take over, yes, but she didn't have the same power Dumbledore. Pansy's mother had arrived early the next morning and told Pansy that she would be spending the rest of her year with a private tutor. Usually, Pansy would protest about leaving school, but she had no need to stay anyway.

Pansy nodded to her mother and replied, "Yes, mummy…"

"Good. We need to arrive before dinner," Her mother went on to say, ignoring her daughters silent pleads to just leave her alone, "Your father is having guest over. I'm afraid that this is the beginning of what we have all been afraid of… A shame really, I always liked your headmaster, really. He was quite adequate with his job, even if he was a mudblood lover," She sneered, scathingly. Pansy looked up at her mother, frowning, tucking her handbag in the nook of her arm. "I need to pen Narcissa when we arrive."

"Why?"

Mrs. Parkinson sighed under her breath. "Don't ask question's Pansy. Here's our carriage. Pansy, don't step on your robe, and keep your chin high. Why you're sulking… I never sulked when I was your age. You hardly have anything that could worry you so, not till your married."

"Yes mummy." Pansy replied, softly. _I can't wait to be home_, Pansy told herself as she entered the Victorian styled carriage.

---

She dressed her most elegant robe; a rich, indigo, velvet fabric which cascaded down her slender form in an elegant trim. Normally, Pansy would go a bit over the top, adding large jewels or a flower, but for tonight, she was going to keep it simple. Her chest lay bare of any jewels, and her hair was tied back into a loose bun at the nap of her neck. She scoffed at her wry expression in the mirror.

She shouldn't actually **care** about Draco. It wasn't her nature to care about anyone but herself, but the dead expression she had been wearing since the last time she had spoken to Draco had yet to dissolve- or even slightly. She took one last look in the mirror, fingering the velvet bodice and sighed. Here she went again, ready to grace her family and business guest with her presumptious beauty. She was beginning to feel that it was all she ever did when she came home-- Got dressed in expensive robes and dinned with people who didn't know her name or her proper age.

The hallways of the Parkinson Manor had been polished once again, and Pansy could see herself walking down the stairs in the railings. How stupid she must look to everyone who was watching. _I bet they wish to be you though, Pansy. Look at them. They all look fake._ Her lips curled up into a delicate- _fake_, she reminded herself- smile as the first set of hands clasped around her own. She could almost smell the odor of Death Eater on the man, covered with a strong cologen potion.

"Miss Parkinson," Started the man, bowing his head in a formal manner,"it's an honor to see you again. I take it your ride home went well?"

Pansy pursed her lips for a second. _And just who do you think you are talking to me in such formality? _Pansy wanted to hiss. Her dark eyes grazed over the man for a second, taking in his rich, sophisticated wizarding suit her wore. He almost looked familiar, but Pansy wasn't sure where she had seen him from. _Perhaps someone... **powerful**, Pansy? Draco wouldn't-- wouldn't care one bit if this man had his wicked way with you! Stop staring and just move on with it!_

"It was quite a nice ride, thank you. I take it you work with my father?" Asked Pansy, humbly. She looked away for a moment, searching the rather small crowd they had over. No one she remembered. But was brought back to her own conversation when the man laughed. A dark brow of her own quirked up, but before he could reply her mother had swooped down and taken Pansy to the dinning room.

It was another twenty or so minutes till she saw the man once again. Her vivid eyes sought to find out who he was. But he had become quite warm to her mother, always stricking up a conversation during their drinks. Pansy sat silently, sipping the rich red wine, and staring at the wall as if it were talking to her. She hadn't even noticed when her father had left the table to talk and her mother had sashayed with the namless man to show him around, leaving her almost completely alone. The only guest was someone she did know. Well.

"A lovely year, this wine..." Her voice drawled. Pansy tried to block her away but when she flet a cold hand on her bare arm, she had to look at the women. Dark eyes, hair the color of fresh coal, skin like glass and lips as red as blood. "You seem tense Pansy. Anything you want to talk about?"

Pansy could feel her lips curling into a smirk._ Bellatrix Lestrange wants girl talk?_ "Oh. It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Come now, tell aunty Bella," Said Bellatrix, sipping more wine down, allowing a bit to trickle down her lip. "I love to hear what's causing you such misery."

"**Nothing**," Started Pansy, harshly, "is causing me any pain. _Thank you_ for your concern." Her words crisp and cynical.

Bella's eyes went aflame. "It's not my nephew again, is it?"

Pansy's stomach bubbled. "I don't know what your talking about," Sniffed Pansy, sticking her nose in the air and looking away innocently. But Bella had already caught her. "Oooh. You can't hide from me, little Pansy... I know everything that goes on in your pretty little head. It's a shame really that-- Oh wait. I can't tell you!" She ended in a sing-song tone, giggling like a simpering drunk. "Poor boy... he had it coming... He should have listened to me."

"What are you talking about?" Pansy demanded, unfolding a napkin and dabbing the corner of her lips lightly.

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. "It's top secret."

_For how long?_ Pansy wanted ask. "Bella... How do you think the Dark Lord would feel to have a new--,"

"You dare speak his name out loud!" Hissed Bella, slapping Pansy across the cheek. Pansy pulled away, gapsing and rubbing her cheek softly, but Bella pulled her back by grabbing a handful of ebony hair. "Don't you have any sense you stupid girl?-- _Oh_ Adrian!" Pansy felt Bella's grasp on her hair fall, along with the breath she had been holding.

It was him again. "Now, now Bella. We're here to recruit. Not find new playmates."

Bella's lips curved up. "Don't you know I play with all my recruittes?" She asked with a wink.

Pansy looked between both, pursing her lips into a scowl. She was beyond pissed off; she was _irritated_. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks at a rate which was causing slight dizziness. "Will you please tell me what is going on here?" She demanded finally when the two began to bicker at one another.

"I'm taking you to the Dark Lord," Said Bella, waving her hand carelessly. "You said you wanted to join, well now, here's your chance."

"And if I don't really?" Pansy narrowed her eyes. She looked over at the man, clentching her fist. "And who _are_ you?"

"We kill you," He said, drawing a gloved hand to Pansy, smirking. "Adrian. Adrian Pucey."

_I remember him. He's only two years older than me... Maybe he just looks tired. I knew I knew him!_ "Kill me?"

"Yes."

This was what she wanted... Wasn't it? It was her chance to prove to Draco. A chance to show that she was just as strong and willing as he. Why not take it. _Because your a b loody chicken, that's why..._ Pansy looked between the two a couple times, studying to make sure they really were telling the truth and not just using her. When neither laughed though, she gave in. _I'll show him. I will not sit back and just watch everything._ "Fine. I accept."

Bella's dark eyes glazed with happiness. "Wonderful! I knew that one of you Parkinson's would on day live up to your grandfather's glory..."

Before Pansy could ask what she meant by that, Pansy felt an arm grip around her upper arm, and felt the familiar tugging in her navel as they apperated her. She squeezed her eyes closed, ignoring the gust of wind that picked up and blew when they landed. It was raining where ever they where, and it wasn't at her house. "Where are we?"

Adrian smirked. "You don't expect us to tell you that much, do you, Pansy?"

"No. But I still want to know."

"Just shut up and start walking. We have a ways to go..."

---

It had taken the three a good half and hour to finally make it to where they "headquarters" were. Adrian had used a blurring charm on her memory halfway there so she neither remembered how to leave or get back if she decided to escape. Her rich dressrobe was soaked threw, amking her porcelain skin redden from the chill. Why hadn't they even let her get a cloak? Or told her parents what she was up to? Wouldn't they have been proud..?

Pansy gave a half-hearted sigh as she followed the two threw a dark hallway, stopping at the end to a room that reminded Pansy strangely of the Potions dungeons. It was filled with cloaked figures in same mask. Eyes watched as she was pushed to the middle of the room, many surrounding the young girls form.

"Who's the new---,"

"A gift for our master, Gray. You should know not to ask questions. Now, get all these lousy gits out of here." Demanded Bellatrix.

She gave a glare around and the other's all scattered. _Now that is power_, Pansy thought to herself, feeling abit of jealous pang in her stoamch like acid. She wanted to affect people like that; be able to clear a room with a glare or fill a room with the sway of her hip... Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. She could learn to be just as powerful and delicously evil like Bellatrix was. And Draco did look up to his aunt. Usually. Where ever he was...

---

Her whole body felt heavy, clammy, and not to mention hurt like _bloody hell_... She laid, half clothed under a old wool blanket that she had been given, along with a pillow that smelled like cigars and old cheese. Not that she cared though, she was so tired, all she wanted was to fall asleep, but the pain in her body wouldn't allow such ease to grace her.

_She had done it_... She slightenly moaned as she moved to her side, finding a soft spot on the mat she was resting on. Her blue eyes were still watery, even just from thinking of the pain she felt. It was like nothing ever felt. Worse than death itself she imagined. The dark curses that had been aimed at her caused her whole body to ache as if she had jsut been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. Her arm, where he had actually shown her how the magic worked burned like white-hot-wire on her porcelain skin.She was so close to what she wanted now. Some one she was once afraid of. She almost was powerful.

"Can't sleep?" Came a voice, and Pansy turned over to her side to see Adrian leaning casually against the doorframe with his long legs and arms crossed. His dark eyes had a gleam in them. Pansy didn't say anything, just blinked and looked away. "It's okay. You won't for a couple of days."

"What do you want?" She asked, bitterly threw her clentched teeth. He hadn't said anything to all night, except to tell her how nice she looked in her robes.

He smirked. "Who says I need a reason?" Asked Adrian, shrugging and moving in the room all the way, closing the door behind him. "This is, after-all, my room you're staying in."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Started Pansy, starting to rise up, "I'll just be on my way and find---,"

"Not so fast, Parkinson. I don't mind. You can stay as long as you like. Just let me fix that up for you," He replied, his tone a bit lighter than before. He gestured toward a small cute on her forehead she had gotten from falling to the ground in the first second of the pain. "I'm quite handy with healing potions and charms."

"Isn't that nice."

He smirked. "Quite." He pulled his wand out form an inner pocket, tapping it lightly against her head and muttering a quick spell. It left her feeling dizzy. "Here, lay back down and I'll see what I can do to help that stop hurting."

"It doesn't bother me," Hissed Pansy, pulling her arm away. _Like hell it doesn't!_ She muttered to herself. She was just scared of seeing it marred into her perfect skin. She tried to pry her eyes away from where the mark would be, only instead she saw nothing but reddened skin as he pulled her arm to him. Soon, it was to be marred with the Dark Mark and the burning form the dark curse would last forever instead of a week. She refussed to feel anything but the caressing Adrian made as he drew his fingers up and down her wrist. Where was Draco?

"You're tough." He finally said after casting a few spells to ease the pain some. "Most people end up begging to die when they feel his mark..."

"I'm not like everyone else."

Adrain chuckled. "That you arn't."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither looking at eachother, but at the wall. Finally when Pansy noticed that the pain had almost completely dwelled away she sighed and looked up. She was surprised to see that Adrian looked peaceful, almost, happy for a minute. His dark hair was longer than most boys her age wore it, brushed back neatly; his dark eyes seemed to glow form underneith his dark brows. He looked nice. She cleared her throat. "Thanks for helping."

"It was nothing," Said Adrian, smiling. "You don't remember me do you?"

"From school? Of course I do. You played Quidditch on the Slytherin team and you were a prefect." Pansy nodded to herself. "And I remember seeing you quite often around Malfoy."

"You still fancy him?"

Pansy's face darkened. "Who said I ever fancied _that_?"

"No one. I just noticed you---,"

"---I don't. I _never_ have. You shouldn't make assumptions like that. It's dangerious." The witch scooted away and rolled off the cot. "I don't want to talk about him."

Adrian sighed. "Who does..." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

A dark brow rose. "What do you mean by that?" asked Pansy, slowly.

"I mean, no one wants to talk about him. No one wants to remember what a fool he is. He had everything right there, and the idiot just let it all go for freedom! _Ha_! He of all people should know once a death eater, always a death eater." Pansy's stomach coiled. "Wait till our Master finds him..."

"What will happen?" _This is your fault, Draco. He's right..._

"He'll be killed with out mercy."

---

The next day had dawned too soon for Pansy's taste buds. She rolled off the cot, her dark hair fallen from the bun into a mess of waves and curles down her neck. Her expensive robe was wrinkled and snagged from where she had gotten it stuck on a stick walking to the headquarters, and her arm was burning like hell. _Get over it Parkinson. Bellatrix doesn't complain about pain, so neither will you._ Pansy's forehead wrinkled with thought and she quickly wipped away a tickling tear of sweat. _Why is it so bloody hot here?_

"Almost like hell..." Pansy said to herself, heaving up from the mat and moving across the room to the doorway.

It was silent. To silent. There was a small scuffling sound and Pansy turned around to see Adrian laying on his back, lips silghtly ajar, and hair messy, asleep on the ground near the cot she had been on. _How long has he been in here?_

She sat down beside him, studying his blankless expression He was quite handsome. Very sophisticated in a way. Polished. Yet, had a flame that made him look fierce. She threaded a nimble finger threw a lock of hair resting on his forehead, causing Adrian to stir slightly. _And out of every Slytherin, you had to fall for the wrong one, didn't you, Pansy?_ She sighed, remembering the rest of the night before- Not that there had been much to remember, just Adrian's words and the way he had caressed her arms and shoulders... She hadn't mentioned anything of _him_ again after what he had said. She just wanted to get him out of her memory. The next time she saw him, she wanted it to be a surprise. A shock. She was now his equal and not just some silly girl, and she wanted him to see it. She was going to be a Death Eater.

"Pansy...?"

Pansy looked down fromt he window she had been staring at, down to the boy who had awaken. She smirked. "Like sleeping beside me, do you?" She ask with a smirk, removing her hand. "I thought you only had taste in powerful women."

"You are powerful, Miss Parkinson. Beside, where else would I go?" Asked Adrian, running a hand threw his hair, only to muse it more than before.

_Oh Merlin, he looks nice like that_, Pansy thought to herself, biting her lower lip. _No, no, no. No time to check him out anymore. We need to get serious. Today is the beginning of your new life..._

Pansy cleared her throat. "I need clothing. Am I to go home today and retreive my belongings?" She asked, standing up. Adrian reached into his robe pulling a thin cigarette from the inner liner and plopping it inbetween his perfectly pursed lips, lightening it with the tip of his wand. The smoke filled the small, grimmy room almost instantly, however, Pansy actually didn't mind. The scent was better than the smell of death that surrounded them. She breathed it in. "That's a disgusting habit, you know."

Adrian shrugged. "It has been since I was sixteen." He said simply, taking a quick drag before offering to the ebony haired witch. She blinked at it and took it from him, taking one quick inhale, coughing at the way her lungs filled up and handed it back, coughing. "That's why you shouldn't smoke. Besides, you look stupid... Bellatrix already got your things for you this morning, I'm sure."

"Good. I want to change out of this God-for-saken robe. And soon." Pansy demanded, glancing back into the window at her reflection.

"You will. But for now, throw on one of my robes, we have a job to do."

Pansy dug threw his the armor, looking for a robe that looked semi-decent. But Adrian hadn't been fitted in what seemed like years. All his robes were worn in at the hems and the color was fading. Nor did they fit her. They were much too large, showing off the generious curves her breast and hips made, though to her, not quite flattering, but noticed that his eyes seemed to drift down to the bodice quite often. She wasn't going to bother trying to mend it with her wand though, Bellatris didn't hide herself, so why should she?

When she had finished dressing and cleansing herself with a few quick charms, Pansy and Adrian made there way form the cramped room and down the dark hallways. She didn't feel like she could really breath, everything seemed so... Dead. It made chill bumps rise and fall, and a sheer shean of sweat form above her upper brow. _How could anyone ever enjoy this... I suppose I'll get use to it after a while though._

---

Tonight, she was going to be offical. The only thing left to do, was fulfill her task and then she would be branded with a real Dark Mark.

She stared blankely at the stone floor, ignoring the red eyes that watched her closely. His deathly white skin seemed to glow in the dark she noticed moving her eyes up to see a bit of flesh poke threw the sleeve of his robe. _The Dark Lord._

"Pansy, _my_ sweet little flower... Come to me." His voice seemed to pierce her ear drums, but it was like a spell he had over her, and her feet moved without thinking about it. "That's my girl," he hissed, drawing a long finger up to her cheek. It was cold. Dead. "How does it fill to be one of my servents?"

"I would ask for nothing more, My Lord." She stated, bowing her head, her heart beat quickening.

"Good... Good. Now, Bellatrix has told me tale that you, fancy her nephew: _Malfoy_." He said, gently, though Pansy was sure she heard him growl his name out. "I'm sure you know by now, that Malfoy's blood means alot to me... He, like his father, has failed me... And you Pansy," He stopped for a moment to drop his lips near her ear, making blood rush to her head, "are going to kill him."

---

_Oh God..._ How was she ever going to do this? This wasn't how it was suppse to happen. She was suppose to be branded by the time she next saw Draco. She was going to be powerful like his aunt. Sophisticated like his mother and envied like both. Not as just... _Pansy_.

Pansy hadn't even fought to say no to her "master" with his order. She had to kill him... And if she didn't, that was the end of her life... _His or mine?_ Pansy questioned herself. _Oh Pansy, you idiot... What have you got yourself into? You have to kill him. You're to young to die._

---

A/N: Please excuse the spelling and grammer mistakes. Due to a computer crash, I haven't had the time to redownload spellcheck. This was writen straight on the site. If anyone would like to beta -- Mine has retired for a few months, I would be very greatful. The last part is almost finished. Forgive my long wait on fics.

-Isabella

Porcelain.Heart


End file.
